


All the Blood is Pounding in my Ears and Nowhere Else

by Seith_Magic



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seith_Magic/pseuds/Seith_Magic
Summary: "Death. He could feel it sinking it's jaws into him."
Kudos: 1





	All the Blood is Pounding in my Ears and Nowhere Else

Blood pounded against his ears. Harder and harder each time. The boy, no older than fourteen, struggled to get air. Being stabbed in the stomach wasn't as fun as one would think.

His breaths were ragged as he was hoisted up onto someone's shoulder. Death. He could feel it sinking it's jaws into him. He was going to die, wasn't he? He didn't want to die. Please please please. He was gasping for air again, he couldn't breathe. He was going to die die die....

and..

the next thing he saw was black.

The boy jolted with a start. Ever since then all those years ago that's all he ever sees when he closes his eyes. He inhales a lot of air. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. It's not like he needs air anymore but it's always comforting.

"You really shouldn't doze off on the job." God not him. He groaned loudly. The man approached him. He was tall, a lot taller than him but when would he be considered tall? His hair was cut short and fiery red in colour, sharp, mischievous, grey eyes followed his gaze. "At least try and look happy to see me, Bakuha," he said with a grin.

"Go fuck yourself, Mars, it's not like anyone else will," the boy, Bakuha replies in return. His smile doesn't falter, it never does despite all of his insults. 

"Who taught you that foul, awful language, child?!" a fake gasp could be heard as Mars clutched a hand to his chest in mock shock. The child clicked his tongue impatiently. "You don't normally come and see me, Mars. What do you want?" he asked in a flat voice. His expression was bored, almost lifeless but I guess that expression explains a lot. 

"The general wishes to speak to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Heya this was a rewrite of a semi old fic called Down the Winding Path.. uh yeah that fic was garbage and I hate it now. So a revamped version is here! :D
> 
> Super hyped to write this! 
> 
> Ah also I'm sorry that the prologue is so short I'm horrible at writing long things :<
> 
> Bye :0


End file.
